different story
by MariaK98
Summary: Life rocky after the fight with Clubber in the third part. Rocky left the Boxing. To the extent possible. What if Adrian will love the sport just as Rocky?
1. Chapter 1

Rocky POV

After I felt the touch of Adrian immediately got up, seeing her comfortably sitting on my chest. She is so beautiful, but so fragile and defenseless, though recent attempts to prove otherwise. But she has changed. I still could not understand that it was different, but it's something I was attracted even more. And then, Adrian has filled the void, and all these years was beautiful.

— Good morning! — I whispered in her ear, patting on the back. — I see that you're awake. I could Wake you a few minutes earlier, but his conscience did not allow me to do you here so comfortably. Still, it's time to get up, how would you not want to... soon for training. Believe it or not, but would send all to hell and stayed home, but once agreed.

— And let me use my hook, which you loved so much yesterday? — hugging me tight, she mumbled sleepily.

— Ho-Ho. This is why?

Why? Well, it is necessary for me to enjoy the beautiful morning. Will be in and out a couple or three minutes... Yes, I love you too! And because of you I didn't have enough time to sleep. What kind of animal instincts? And how the hell are you going to work today?

— What? You pounced on me! Perhaps that's Boxing for you so act.

— What? Ah, so that's all we had. Yeah. And to me it seemed different... And since we're both up, how about coffee in bed?

— Well, bring it!

— I can't. I... I'm not really dressed.

Ha ha, nice recovery! OK, I'll go cook! — gently kissing

Adrian in the head, I released her from the embrace. Rising from the bed and bringing myself up, went down.

POV Adrian

I think he broke something... well the morning started. Throwing robe, I went downstairs to the kitchen, where, in fact, I heard the beating plates. A couple of enterprising breakfasts, and our house will be new dishes. Of course, I don't mind, but fragments of something all over the kitchen to collect me.

That you broke? — I gave Polly and her husband an indignant look. — Late to practice? I used to be able to say... go, I will clean it up. Kissing me, he left, and I began to pick up the pieces. All would be nothing if she is not talking with me on my sick theme. What kind of person? Not only that, I am a long time because he felt a failure and had completely let myself go, so now he decided to take me to the other side.

What the hell are you doing, SIS? he grabbed one of my hands broom.

— Doing what I always did every day, living with you.

— He needs to continue to box. And because of you he...

I don't understand what you mean. And it's all a lie, he decided to leave the box.

— Yes, it would be rubbed to powder your fault. You tortured him completely... brought so that it barely drags. You look at him.

— Stop it! — I cried. — Don't speak. I don't wish anything bad rocky... I love it, I don't want another blow turned him into a cripple... and let's close this subject once and for all.

— No, sister, you'll go to him and tell him that he didn't mind that he was going to do. Go. Now!

What have we got happening? suddenly was heard the voice of her husband.

We have everything in order, rocky. Don't worry, I looked at him with eyes full of tears — think I'm stupid? I know you are drawn to Boxing. I don't mind! I hope I have satisfied your wish, Polly. But so you both know, I'm not going to participate in the madness. On your workout you don't drag. And creed especially. And then you're... — I'm a bit downcast eyes, looking at his brother, just a pig! Come on, tell me what I owe you until the end of days. Because you brought us together. And that...

So not more to say nothing more, I hastily left the room. This is totally unlike me. But everything else was quite in the style of my unlucky brother.

— Adrian... Polly, don't talk to her! I'm more alert I will not.

Rocky came up to me and put his arm around her shoulders. Hell, I don't want him back in the ring. It's time to think about something else. Well, how much they can stand? One, five rounds, and then?

— Honey, don't take his words to heart... you know Polly, and his tongue. Don't you cry, he pulled me close, I know you don't want my return to the ring, I know what you're afraid of it, but to hang up the gloves — my personal desire. I was quite happy with the workout, honestly! — he patted me on the head. Follow me promised to call Apollo today train in his room... And if you want to vent, feel free to punch bag in the yard... Go, you need it. And you should not tolerate it. I know you're very strong, but I want to warn, if he continues to hurt you, I would deal with it differently. Don't look at the fact that we were related. All. Get dressed and go to training.

The husband left, and I do not have it yet, decided to take his offer and work out, along with steam release. Son was playing under my nose, Butkus, too, was hovering close by and every time they jump out of the pool, shook off right at me, then the son began to laugh. Ah, at least somebody's having fun... I Think I got too excited about beating this bag. Lost track of time and didn't notice the return of rocky and Apollo, yet they do not come to me with rounded eyes.

— Honey, are you still... — rocky handed me a towel.

— Oh, boys! Not noticed as you came... Yes, I still. Uh, out of breath.

Mrs. stallion, I see you got a taste. Powerful hammer — said creed.

Well, when such teachers... I showed eyes at her husband — okay, I go shower, and you, if you are hungry, on the stove is soup.

— M-m-m, I could scrub your back, the husband approached me.

— No, thanks, I got it! — encouraging wink to them, I hurried away, leaving them alone.

— She finally came to her senses after your last fight. And you know, Hoss, you got very lucky with his wife. Beautiful, wise, understanding, and favorite thing you shared. Who would have thought. And yet... strong. My rarely been in fights, it's hard. And Adrian... I think the fight with Clubber painful moves so far. We looked at her, because she's sitting next to. And when you fell down a series of powerful strokes and you fell, she loudly shouted:"Stop the fight".

This is similar to my wife... I know, no, I can't even imagine how hard it was it all to see any other in her place would have long screaming flew out, and she... until recently sat. Falling, he noticed how she closed her face with her hands. I needed her presence, she's my mascot. The secret of this victory is not only yours. I still remember her words. I had no idea that she was able to scream to get through to me. Well, this woman knows how to find the right words that will set me...

— You take care of her. You need it more than you think... okay, thanks for the workout, I gotta go, wife is waiting. The evening cultural program.

In the evening, when I took a shower after the second workout, I decided to talk with her husband. Oh, Yes... this is the sore subject of our conversations. But anyway, we should discuss it.

— Rocky... — I called out to him when he comes into our room.

— Yes! — he stared at me.

— Um... I wanted to ask you. Of course, I anticipate your phrase, but I still ask. Tell me how you will relate to what I go back to work in a pet shop?

— How would react? You know! Well, why would you, Adrian? You deserve this and more! Why do you again come back to where you started? Why?

— Please... this place I have so many memories! Well, Rocky! — embracing him, I quickly kissed him on the cheek. — A favorite! Native! The most remarkable, — I continued to kiss him, you don't mind, right?

— How can I be against it when you want to? Just let me get this straight... you don't recycle!

Okay, okay, okay. Although I can't promise anything... I just want to work!

— Don't forget what happened a few years ago — he said, — okay, I'm sorry, this is getting bad... by the way, you food for the Butkus and turtles. Just see that there were fewer moths. The moths get caught in their throats, then have to slam them on the shell. How to know what will happen to them... shell shock... I laughed when I remembered this joke.

Okay, I'm going to choose the right food, I promise!

TWO DAYS LATER...

For the second day I went to work in a pet shop for their legitimate half-time. Gloria have been looking for some help, so without any hesitation took me in. However, she said the same thing and my husband:"Why do you need all this?". Well, like me! And nothing I can do about it. After a small incident with a stranger, the husband came every evening to me and we went home together, and the day before your training runs to see how you're doing or how late I'd be late. Before he left, he helped me with the heavy bags. Or pour the contents, or simply drag and drop to another location.

Today I spent in the pleasant memories of the evening. So nice that they even forgot about the fact that the day is coming to an end.

Mrs. jerebear! — I heard from her husband, when he placed jars of food. Heh, picked up the Apollo... and what I like. Butkus, whose rocky firmly held, broke and bullet ran up to me. Here is the speed... he nearly knocked me down. It seems too bored.

— And to kiss me?! he whispered after I kissed the Butkus in the nose.

After I was there with her husband and wound her arms round his neck, while kissing her briefly. It took not much time, and I missed you. Of course, I cheered on the work of such tenderness, but I'm done.

A minute later I pulled away from him, and when I saw on the street the man quickly returned to his seat.

— Hey, what are you doing?!

Rock, there he is again... for a few minutes before you came in... things were said, and said he would wait for me at the pet store until I'm done...

— Here's the thing. Don't worry, I'll handle this! Pack your bags just yet, but I just. I promise I'll just talk to you.

— Rocky, wait! Wait, stop! ProShow! — tried to stop me. Oh, Yes... and who am I talking to? Husband now just can't stop! He'll kill him now. Quickly taking the jacket, I was about to leave, but noticed that rocky returns.

— Adrian, I fixed it! More he won't go near you or to shop closer than a kilometer, he patted me on the cheek — are you ready? Stop hanging out at work.

— I-Yes, done! And you, in my opinion, not really. Rock, you're bleeding. Think he'll do the eyebrow cut... have a seat, I'll wipe the blood.

I sat down beside him and gently taking him by the chin, was careful to wipe his streaming down his face blood. Yeah, I haven't seen him like this, but I've had worse... I've seen injuries and more serious.

Very soon we reached home. So quiet... probably Polly continues to write a story for kid in his room. I heard beginning today at Breakfast, they are rocky so interesting talks that I listened to and almost late for work. What an imagination my boys...

Jesus, are we home? I do not believe... I think I overdid it today with dragging heavy bags with food. Who the hell is this morning pulled on my tongue to tell her husband "I can handle this"? Last time I was so tired... hell, I've never been so tired. It's so hard... to hide the fatigue from the wild rocky. If he will suspect something, then again start to say that I have to leave work at a pet store.

— And we need it? — I asked our beloved dog, who lay down at the stairs, but after a minute ran to call her husband. And while rocky was feeding the Butkus, I barely trudged to our room. Climbing a couple steps, I heard the damn heel on my favorite shoes treacherously cracked and I fell on all fours in the middle of the stairs.

— Adrian! the husband quickly ran heard the noise. Laughs... yeah, fun spectacle. It's not every day the wife lying on the stairs... after a few seconds his gaze was concerned. — Are you okay?

— All right, just broke my heels... I smiled to hide the truth about what I really hurt.

Sure? I can help you up, do you? Although what I ask you? To me it is good for the bicep. Well, I hope — he picked me up and walked quickly to our room.

— I think I broke something, said I, when my husband put me on my feet, it hurts!

I was told that the wearing of such heels nothing good is not over. And anyway, you look so exhausted like I hadn't noticed before. Come lie down and tell me what you did today at the pet store, even exhausted? In the truest sense of the word!

— Well, I... fed the birds, gathered garbage, bags with feed hauled to another location and...

— What, what, what? — killed my husband. Those heavy? Crazy? You said that you have no hard work today, when I went to help. I told you that you're a good liar?

Well, when I was cheating on you? Just... something not finished.

I don't want that between us there was some kind of innuendo. And let us agree: the more you have weights don't lift! And I'd like to revisit the conversation about your work. It seems to me that I now fly other Shoe that was left on your beautiful leg, but I will still say that you deserve more than that... well, I want something to work, please! Only without fanaticism! If you... if you're pregnant, huh?

Well, Kaak?

— How? Well, you have a husband, we sleep together and we have this happen quite often...

Before he could finish, I threw his Shoe.

— Quiet, quiet, I keep quiet, will you! Oh, honey, you're in this Shoe at all to the house it came? You have here the heel is about to fall off...

— Damn shoes! — throwing a Shoe without a heel to the side, I lay on my bed, but at the same moment raised up. As it fails stood on bruised leg.

— So, where are you going? Lie down, I kiss the baby for you. And Yes, I forgot to tell you that you have tomorrow off. OFF, I said. And no "but". I'll be right back...

Is it morning already?... But with my husband it's easy to lose track of time... seven in the morning. Well, well... now we have to try to get up, and then tightly embraces the same. And once the job is canceled, I'm going to get a run that long planned. The pain in his leg subsided. It seems this is a common injury. I carefully got out of the arms of her husband, dressed up and kissed him, quickly slipped out the door. I hope I will be able to get back before he deigns to Wake up, and I will raise hell. Think that escaped. Butkus saw me at the bottom, immediately started.

— Want me to take you? — I sat down in front of him on his haunches, and he barked quite loudly in agreement. — Quieter. After all, are still sleeping.

Is this handsome man refuse? He loves to walk and run. Without thinking, we Butkus went out into the yard. And before I could breathe the cool morning air as he ran forward. My God, he's crazy... he's only at rocky and run, but I'm not him! I can't go at this pace.

— Butkus, slow down! — I shouted. — I do not have a good speed, like rocky.

Hell, where is he pulling me? That, by the same route, which runs husband? No really, my dear friend, I don't want! Okay, let's go. I wonder what people think about us, those people who usually see here rocky, and now see here Mrs. stallion, that is me? And if I notice that tomorrow will emerge in any press article.

Some amount of time Butkus rushed forward, until we reached the monument rocky. So that's where they ran... you can see, our dog is well to remember this route. I hope we will go back to its normal pace, and then I will do something that escaped yesterday. I'll break something...

Moving the breath, we ran home. Phew, good run around.

— Adrian, you are already at this hour? — I heard from her husband when he closed the door. Oh, my God! It's a habit-such to sneak up on you and you frighten me so?

— We ran!

— Let me know why are you doing this?

— Me? Well... need to lose a few pounds. And why are you so afraid of me? I have heart almost jumped, but you still...

— A couple? It will be small! he laughed, but stopped short when he caught my indignant look. — Well, I'm sorry! Wait. Did I hear right? You ran with our dog? Truly sorry.

— Although running can not be called! I still on your route pulled. In the truest sense of the word. Your companion, I said eyes on the Butkus — I even breathing to give. And anyway, it's all you! Yes. Tied me love to sports and... happy! The most interesting that I like it, and I am ready to share your passion with you.

Well, if you want, then tomorrow you will be me! If you have the strength to repeat. You're not weak?

You said that I was strong, is enough. And Yes, sharply, the pain came back, help me go upstairs, huh? I'm useful for biceps!

— Very cleverly-invented, — he whispered in my ear, when picked up, I had to learn from you, then I would put Kluber in the first round...


	2. Chapter 2

POV Adrian

A few days I lived in the same mode. I ran the same route with Butkus, worked until late in the evening at the pet store, and came home feeling like rocky, who returns home with another fight. Forces were not absolutely anything, but to tell my husband that I got a little excited coming to work for the whole day, I decided not to. What am I, suicidal?

Today I was walking home alone, I wanted someone who met me... now slowly walked along the path, softly banging his heels and enjoying the solitude, beautiful weather. On the way home, and indeed the entire day I was tormented by bad memories, memories that I still remember with some awe, but with fear. Last fight rocky with Clubber — like a knife in the heart, this series of powerful strokes, the temporary loss of the title, the death of Mickey in the end of it all. But I — the boxer's wife, I have to be strong and to live through something like that. I'm in too deep gone in my head and not even once noticed how the waist fell the strong arms of her husband. My neck was engulfed in his hot breath, and I held her from so close.

— I missed you! — he whispered in my ear and nuzzled my hair. — I do not welcome such a fanatical attitude towards work, do you hear? It's like hanging out at work, even though you love animals. I love them, too, but I... honey, you need to have a break sometime, and you're not feeling sorry for myself, look at your palms.

This concern was very nice, though I'm not very fond of when I'm in control and patronize. I kind of always was a reasonable man and knew what to do, where to pry and where not necessary. But what to do? Life with rocky is gradually knocked out of me all the crap. Probably for the best...

— I also really miss you! turning towards him, I wrapped their hands around his neck, while easily kissed on the lips. Tomorrow I will not have, I plan to just grind this bag, I said eyes on the punching bag, it's all you, Rock. You gave me that love of the sport. By the way... in a swimming pool a couple of three circles.

— Well, now to bed, love. — he deftly picked me up in his arms and brought to the house.

But really, I had no strength for anything. Dressed, I went to bed and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Dreams last month overcame a nightmare, and I had no idea what caused all this. Dreamed of the ring, the next fight and lots of blood... immediately after this I woke up with wild cries, and her husband was force-feeding me sedated most of the night.

Today was too heavy, apparently I was just not up to remembering yet another nightmare, but it was impossible to miss the fact that the dream was prophetic. Of course, I drove from myself these thoughts, because she knew that her husband only beckoned to the ring, so he is going away, forgetting to consult with my wife. But on the other hand, rocky promised that no Boxing, and I believed, believed in the great hope that we will start a new peaceful life that I dreamed of is actually the day of pregnancy. Then after everything went awry, brother, work, training the husband, anyway... It is not surprising that the forces finally left me, and I was in a coma. I'm afraid to imagine what it felt native. Worried, was on duty at my bed at a time? I saw in a dream reading husband, and maybe it's not a dream?

The next morning I went for a run with the dog. For a second I thought to run with me like him even more than her husband. And that, we have developed a new route to the monument, Butkus less tired, but occasionally still pulls me on his usual route. Develop a reflex and nothing more.

We ran to the pet store, where I quickly made small work, and then continued running home. Oh, my God, I haven't felt so cheerful as now. At the end of the run when I was in the yard, I noticed my husband and our friend Apollo. To him we were always happy, and his wife Mary Ann, too. We have, as it turned out, many common and not just men boxers in excellent shape. Letting go of Butkus, who immediately jumped into the pool to my boys, and Apollo, I hid in the house where I quickly changed into a more convenient form for hitting a speed bag, which I was kindly taught to use Rock. Today in my garb was shorts mid-length and form-fitting knit tank. Gloves were also necessities. Coming out, I immediately started smashing, just repeating what was taught by the husband. I often catch myself surprised looks of the neighbors, husband, brother, even the famous Apollo creed.

— Come on, darling, put this bag of blood! with a grin shouted the man, jumping rope. Damn, and just when he managed to slip past me to change?

Keep it up, Mrs. stallion! laughing said our friend and patted me on the shoulder. — I don't want in the ring for a few rounds grind?

— Oh, no, my friend! Behold I, even the enemy does not want. You yourself can not imagine that he feels the boxer's wife, when looking at how to get my husband. It's painful, very painful and hard. I f all these strikes together with him all had on me. And now, with your permission, I will continue training.

Workout took an hour, maybe even an hour and a half. Well, it's not so little for me, a lowly female nature, loves to spend time usefully. After taking a shower, I made myself a strong tea and was just about to go upstairs to a little rest, but suddenly heard the painfully familiar sounds, the laughter of the son, and Polly didn't hold back from harsh words. They watched the fight. I couldn't bear to watch it, so I retired upstairs, wanting to be alone and in complete silence. He probably overreacted, leaving Boxing, I see well that he did not have enough. Training, views of old records speak for themselves. Well, okay, maybe I'm wrong, maybe it's just paranoia. But I confess, I miss the adrenaline that gets the viewer in the process of viewing.

— Mrs stud — again I heard from creed. Hell, what kind of a nickname sort of stuck to me? Chuckling to myself, I went to him, trying to find out why I had abruptly withdrawn from reflection.


	3. Chapter 3

So, what am I? What am I saying? No, no and no! Of course, of course, is paranoia. I'm just tired. And because no sane person wants to live through everything that happened. Must it always be? You're the boxer's wife. Well, answer yourself, stop thinking about it. In the end, in the next room, your family watch the recording of the last match. Forward, Mrs. Balboa, go to them. Go and remember how it hurts. Remember what hell you went through with your loved one. But if I really want to go down this, life with a boxer made me a real masochist. Hard to imagine what it's like rocky... does the fact that her husband will not return to Boxing will torture both of us? I do not want to. Don't want to interfere with us for the rest of your life. Need something to do. And... I am happy that we have a friend like Apollo, who simply will not allow my husband to waste away. And I'm not leaving him. For this I am ready to share with him such an ardent love to sport. Despite the fact that such stress on the body give me the hard. Don't forget that I'm a woman. The weaker sex. But, damn! In all this there is something that I sometimes lack. I quickly realized that such trainings are a kind of hell. Took me literally the morning of the next day. When I decided to try on his standard workout. God... I can clearly underestimated. And if I morally got all these beats with my husband, we have two brain turned into a real mess. But not worth this. I think I called.

Stopping in the doorway, I slightly opened his mouth in indignation, but showed no sign that I came, just leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. They are so passionate about that didn't notice that I came to call Apollo. Polly as always used the most appropriate word in the presence of a child and clutching his head, and our boy just silently sat at the table and doodling in your scrapbook. It was very important that there is on TV, why it cries uncle Polly and what's going on. In order to attract attention to his person, I coughed into a fist, but remained standing there, with crossed arms. No reactions at all? Oh, so? Well, okay. Then I'll go. To me only ran Butkus, who complained he barked at the others.

— And do not say, no attention. But still thank you, big guy. I owe you, ' I patted him and landed on his haunches, wrapped his arms around. What a glorious and strange dog. Went to owners. Super boxer and pet store employee, as another said rocky, silly and shy. Yeah, we definitely are made for each other.

Rising to my feet, I stopped right behind her husband and put his hands on his shoulders. Slightly leaning, whispering to him that this is my place, I re-straightened. Yes, indeed. I loved this chair and the room. Here I can be alone with yourself, to put in order thoughts when it is hard for me to cry. I'm quite a private person and no one never share their feelings. Except that sometimes. And anyway, strong women also cry.

— Well, boys, what do you want? You need something to bring? Towel, water, co-o-o-Fe, beer, maybe, uh, Polly? I will consider any suggestions.

— Forget it. And just come here. You disappeared somewhere, and I would like you to stay with me. This is my last fight. I want you to remember and be proud of. Come on, Adrian, have a seat.

Of course I wanted to indulge in all this, but in one second everything changed, and I would give anything if only not to see it. I've been looking for excuses until rocky pulled my hand onto his lap. Great. Just fine. To slip out of this grasp is not so easy. Now I just can't go anywhere. Hell, turn it off. I didn't have enough to contemplate how he was beaten in the ring, so now he forced me to watch the replay. And once I went to this conversation, then I remember. I remember, I'm proud and I have great respect for him. Why such complexity? Well, at least Polly somewhere departed, taking the baby, so not to be ashamed of emotions. Married to a boxer and be kind appropriate. And it's not him, but for me, I need to change. And he is a boxer. That's who I am. I fell in love with. Although it is unlikely that we can change ourselves.

— Well, admit it, Adrian, you love it! — said Apollo, surprised at my reaction to experienced long-missing husband blows. Yes, I still squinted, covered his face with his hands, but I have to admit, it was a beautiful match. — E-GE-gay. It's all over, you can open your eyes.

— Torture. It's just torture. By God, would once at your sly face, but I'm afraid that such a knockout will embarrass you to the whole staff. Don't you ever call me to view such things. Boys, this is masochism. Rock, let it go. If you wanted to cheer me up, I found not the best way. Better your jokes about a cow and a bell. Look, Apollo... and Mary Ann is also reviewing the records of your fights?

— Yes, of course! Says something in this box is. Looks, of course, without such an interest, as we are with the stallion, but before the end.

— We're women — I reminded, trying in vain to get out of the arms of rocky, fragile, weak, vulnerable women. But... I had promised something. And so, the Rock as soon as you are going to include match — call. Will make the company, I promise.

— Not a question. And you, when you will inhabit this fragile, weak and vulnerable, tell her that my nose was already broken, easy night.

— Admit that you'd be proud of me, if I would have broken his nose super boxer? You see... so don't be such a spoilsport.

For intimate conversations with our friend, playing with my son and some household chores I didn't notice how began to grow dark. It's weird, but I'm not that tired, although the day still the same. After my small injury, rocky has forbidden me to work and not leave me a single step. But going for a run, I come the shortest way to the pet store and quickly did part of their work, because Gloria do not cope alone. So weird. Again, I work part time. I can't do anything else, and it's the only way to somehow diversify his life. But I did not put work ahead of everything else, just as the man box. The family is sacred, and I most of the time spent with family. Now while I was going for a walk, rocky went to put the baby. And he was surprised when I was asked to wait outside the door so I could change. Even for me myself, this request was very strange, in fact, what he's seen? And still something forced me to push him out the door. I must sometimes be the same, completely forgetting the fact that we are married.

Much digging, I did not, and the closet I got was not something special in order to dig in it for hours. Today I settled on black trousers and a grey blouse with no sleeves, and since we had not planned today, usual walk, I grabbed a dark cream and a light jacket. Although it was not so easy as it seemed to her husband. By the way, I almost never wear makeup, but for some reason today I really wanted this. And it is not bright, only to hide some flaws. On the one hand, who sees me? And on the other... because it is Necessary to start sometime. Spreading hairs homemade bun and combing them, I change to more comfortable shoes and smiled at his reflection. For a long time I feel, sorry that this is only temporary. After a few minutes I looked to my boys and one of them already was in a deep sleep. They again made me smile. Kissed his son on the forehead, I took husband by the hand and we went downstairs, where he found the slumbering Polly. Well, we decided not to Wake him, just quietly left. I again strangely felt, as usual, unable to really breathe in this cool air, I run for the Butkus. From cold I shivered slightly, and still wearing the jacket, brushing the hair back. My eyes were already burning with excitement. Yeah, patted me life with rocky... In the best sense of the word.

— Adrian, you're starting to worry me.

— In terms of? What do you mean? — I blankly blinked, buttoning a zipper on a jacket to the middle.

— What about "rocky, I'm not getting on that thing, you're killing me!"?

He smiled slightly, handing me a motorcycle helmet. Wow, what a memory. And most importantly, with exactly the same intonation. That this stallion currently allows?

— Come on, get in! I promise, you'll love it. And don't forget the helmet, although it is unlikely you will save, if we have somewhere to move.

Thank you, rocky, you know how to calm my fears. I rolled my eyes. Not really I liked it when he mimics me, but I really did not mind having to ride the city at night. Well, let's see what our friend in this time of day. Wearing a helmet, I sat in the back as close as possible, and rocky asked me to hold onto it for a little stronger for my own safety. What could happen? Just think, he got that mad speed only for a couple seconds. The romance... One bike, two crazy, obsessed with sports and high speed. It's so weird and scary, rocky did not reduce speed on turns. Yes, I was right, he would kill, he'll kill us both. I wonder where are we going and why so fast? At some point, the speed increased and everything would be fine, but my husband was driving, not paying even the slightest attention to the bumps and potholes on the road. And when I was completely fucked up, I literally yelled his name like he's regained some powerful blow. Now I understand his request and I grabbed him even tighter. And... Those muscles will ever drive me crazy. Unfortunately, it's not just me.

— Damn it, do not accelerate! Can you hear...

— Are you scared? I don't believe it!

It was in truth terrible, so much so that I didn't utter a sound. And I think my husband sensed it, the speed was sballen, but still to focus on anything was difficult. These billboards, trees and houses too quickly gone from sight. Remember, he wanted to show me a place that is considered ideal for calming. Told how he spent hours standing there after the funeral, Mika, and I was worried that it is taking so long at home. While there, we were going through the familiar byways, and it's two options: the my pet store and the gym or he just decided to make a big circle, which I personally doubt. But I have confidence in him once again sitting on this thing, and maybe in the morning, when my body starts to ache from the pain, because for a long time to be in this position almost impossible, I curse this day. I'm somehow not on itself, and I sincerely hoped that nothing goes wrong. Now my husband said something to me, but I heard almost nothing, so I answered all his phrases in monosyllables, and later thought of. I wonder what or what I just agreed? Joint jog? Training with a sparring partner in his face? On dismissal from a pet store? Well, we'll see.

I'm always right. We were really close to my place of work, and I doubt that rocky showed interest in my case at this moment, though never missed this option. How can I know that he has in mind, which tried many times to turn to mush? Exactly... the pet store without the slightest attracted to. And the place is completely empty, not a soul except us. I cherish these moments and love our walks under the moon, as before, when rocky was Boxing, not for ourselves, we rarely indulged in such. I'm just sympathetic to his failures, because he was very exhausted by the workouts and thought only about the upcoming matches. And I can not impose. Is that just their support. We stood a little longer, and then he still took me where they had planned. And at that speed it domchal me less than ten minutes. Weird... It's just a bridge, and at the bottom something like a railway. What might this place be like? ... Gloomy and cold and scary. But soon it became very windy and rocky even gave me his jacket, we had to go home and in the yard, he showered me with his trademark jokes and couldn't resist the irony. My hair rocky is also appreciated. Because of the strong wind my hair's a mess, and after I removed the helmet, he immediately burst into laughter. Just look at him. Nervously after blowing a strand of hair which kept getting in my eyes, I closed the distance between us, and had already threatened to strike, began to doubt that he will put the block.

— Hush, hush, I was kidding. Calm down, keep your hook out of the bag. Let's go inside. You need to rest, you have a big day tomorrow.

What is he doing? Well, in the morning every secret will be revealed, and today I don't want to find out. Today's walk was a little out of me, and while rocky was walking our husky, I gave myself to the divine and the most suitable for sleep. I fell asleep very quickly, almost immediately as my head hit the pillow, hoping that the night will be calm.


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly I saw a husband. Next was a bunch of people. But his face looked different, as always, his face was covered in blood, large hematomas, even the left eyebrow was cut, and if someone told me that it's rocky, there's no way I won't believe it, although after his first fight with Clubber, I haven't seen before. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and disappeared into the crowd. I slightly looked down, seeing his eyes, and then it dawned on me... I'm on the next rematch. Why he brought me here? Oh Yes, it is important for him of my presence. But I can't watch because I was watching earlier, then it was not so painful, and now... What happened? He barely keeps his hands to protect himself. Well, maybe it's my rocky? I might punch better... Where is your courage?

— Fight Rocky! Please-Ah... — I cried, voice breaking, — rocky...

— I told you, sister, told you to leave him alone. Now it will erase in a powder, just destroyed in that ring, and you're to blame. Look, look what you made him. You're ruining everything. A little more and he will become a loser.

— What about? I demolish? What are you talking about? What is my fault? Tell me, what is? What the hell are you blaming me? I just wanted to protect him, because all these attacks will make him a cripple. The damn bastard. Stop this insanity. Hey. Well, at least someone hear me and stop it. You can do it. Apollo, well, this, he drinks so much beer that there is from the brain hardly anything left, but you're a reasonable person. Stop the fight. Drop the towel, drop it, that's pure suicide. Stop the fight! Please... beg-I-I-Yu! — I cried in a frenzy, literally sobbing from the pain and an unbearable feeling of loss. And suddenly I felt someone shaking his shoulders, and I woke up from it, immediately throwing himself into the arms of her husband.

— Lord...

— You were yelling in your sleep. Nightmares again? Again the ring? Adrian?!

I began the real hysterics, and I did not respond to his requests, but only sobbed on his chest, snuggling harder. He hugged me tight, whispering something soothing, and after a while I felt better, hysterical sobs ceased, he heard only so-quiet sob. Removing me from myself, rocky gently stroked my cheek and told me to wait for him here. I nodded and wiped his eyes with tears. What a nightmare. I hope I have no one but rocky didn't.

When he came back, handed me a glass, telling to completely drain it, and when I'm completely calm down, to tell him what scared me so much. I did just that. After rocky had concluded that I'm obsessed with their fears, and they won't leave me even in sleep. He is always sensitive to the maltreatment Polly with me, and said that will never allow him to say these things to me in reality. He managed to talk me with your stories, and I even fell asleep and the last thing I felt his kiss to the corner of the lips.

I woke up when the clock showed almost seven hours, and I have long wandered in the yard, trying to understand what this is all about, but to any reasonable conclusion we Butkus, who kept me company, did not come, but painful memories I soaked off.

— What, hide and seek playing with me? — whispered in my ear my husband, hugging my waist. He appeared so suddenly that I flinched. — Good morning.

— Good ... and ... uh... the Butkus for a run going. And I thought.

— For a run?

— For a run.

— In a Bathrobe and Slippers? Look, I think he is a bit short, isn't it? Okay, go get changed, I'll wait for you. What do you mean, why? I thought you will accompany me, I am also going to run.

— You... you're crazy, right? I know your speed, I tried for you to the jail.

— But you're going to do our best, right?

Oh, yeah, honey, that's exactly what I want at seven o'clock in the morning. And me who just pulled the tongue? Although... why not? I hurried into the house, almost tripping over the dog, who immediately ran behind me and as luck would have climbed under his feet. He was so excited. It can be understood. Quickly find in the wardrobe of his robes to run and workout, dressed and gathered the hair in a ponytail, so as not to interfere, I'm pinned to the collar of the Butkus leash, and then looked into the room of the baby. He was still asleep, and this means that we and rocky will have time to come back and make Breakfast before he wakes up. The dog has already dragged me outside to our champion, and rocky by that time, even warmed up a bit.

— Well, big guy, as you know, you're bored of running on the new route with mommy? Honey, are you sure you don't need a warm-up, and are you ready?

More than.

— Mmm, okay. Butkus, follow me! For me, big guy.

— Oh, no! No no no! I was joking, rocky Ro-Oh-Oh-TCG!

This dog went crazy just like his master. The first time we ran together and I really enjoyed it, but I knew that this speed is not for rocky. This stallion had the audacity again to hasten our dog and accelerated. Crazy. He definitely set a goal to ditch me. Butkus are now just dump me. He wanted to catch up with rocky, but since his holding I almost never have time for him, it was difficult to do. He fairly jerked, thereby pulling the leash out of my hands. Probably a good thing it is still early and the streets are absolutely empty. I don't have time to catch the leash, the dog darted for her husband, and I accelerated, and I will kill him someday, I swear. Of course, if I don't give my soul to God, when he reached the monument. We often ran and, of course, I don't have the speed, like rocky, but also something that can, and I almost never lagged until I felt it was time for me to catch my breath. You can't do that now. We're almost there. Don't be so spineless, you're a boxer's wife.

Steps. What beautiful stairs, I see them. I like it... This is already there. I think I can't feel my legs. God... When at last remaining distance has been covered by me, I exhaled.

— Butkus, it seems that our mother is not good.

— Not good? — I was indignant to catch my breath. — Yes, I almost did not spit out the lungs. I think they added a couple of steps. Phew-phew.

— Time to go home on your route? You can do it, my lady?

— WH ... what you want me to ... but no matter. Butkus, forward. Let's show this stud who who.

Taking the leash again, and noticed that her husband was distracted, I rushed forward, hurrying up the dog. Rocky is no longer accelerated, and our run ended in my speed, but I still felt the devil's fatigue. After I took a shower and later decided to sit, and then do the Breakfast, I went into the living room. I feel this is just the beginning. What's he up to? Hope, shower it too cool, and he'll leave me alone for today.

Somehow decoylab to the couch, I landed on him and stretched out his legs on the coffee table. A little more and I would have definitely fell into the realm of Morpheus, but my husband's voice made me open my eyes.

Five minutes to dress up, relax and in the pool. You don't have to worry about Breakfast. Baby bedtime stated that it would be cereal. What, you don't want in the pool? Hmm, then get gloves and a band-aid. And legs probably too.

— Someone promised to be my sparring partner. Remember?

— Do you want to be destroyed? It was a joke. Come on, get up.

— Ro-o-K-K-I. Please, not today. I understand what this is all about, and thank you. All right. I'm in the pool a couple of circles, and you're taking me to the pet store.

Suddenly, to my throat came the nausea, and I had quickly removed, leaving a rocky one. But not for long. Very soon I heard his steps outside the door. I think I managed to scare him. Now I felt disgusted and went out and was just about to answer his question, but the ceiling had changed places with the floor, a good rocky managed to catch me. He carried me into the room and anxiously looked at me.

— So, let me get up. I'm fine, just a little dizzy.

— All. Today you finish work at a pet store and these your workout. Don't even ask me about it. If suddenly again there will be any complications? Adrian then was unbearable. And I'm sorry. I had it all to provide. Now we'll go to the doctor. Suddenly you're still pregnant. Don't look at me like that. Okay, okay. Will go later.

— Well, your training has not been canceled. Go. Go, rocky, I'll do the Breakfast.

I tried to get up but he stopped me, forcing again to lie down. I definitely can not hurt, and was worth one visit in a coma, and now you can take under such strict guardianship. This, of course, nice, but this is too much...

Or are you lying now, or I put you in my own way.

— Raise your hand to me? I wondered, quietly chobotov.

— Out of your mind? I wanted to give you a sedative.

Then I remembered that I promised Gloria to go to work closer to lunch, and I was impossible to fall asleep using sleeping pills. The sense of duty and responsibility ever ruin me. But a suicide I didn't sign up, so rocky about it does not necessarily know. He has long's apology and encouraged. An ideal husband, and it is not his fault. Perhaps all this is just from restless nights and I need to sleep. The last thing I felt as his hands lovingly covered me with a blanket.

I slept until noon and felt that I really got better. And anyway, today I have to run. It is important not to catch the eye of rocky and the baby. Leaving the bedroom, holding shoes in hand, that didn't give me heels, I snuck past her son's room where I heard my husband's voice, it explained why I missed lunch with them, why not go out of his room today, and I was already headed down the stairs, but suddenly someone touched my hand, what I slightly screamed.

— Butkus. Well, did you scare me, big man! — I squatted and patted his hair, to which he loudly barked. — I have to go. TS-TS-TS, I quickly came down, abuses, walked out the door.

I didn't expect the heels to run not so easy, and I almost tripped, but still punctuality I have. Rocky is gonna kill me. I hope he will have a good mood when he comes to meet me.

— You're acting strange today, even a little pale. Just cope alone? said Gloria, going home. — Living with a boxer was so interesting? He's got you hooked on the sport?

— Oh, Yes. You don't even know how right you are. The most interesting thing I get from all this is tremendous fun, even ashamed in that him to confess.

Happy. Well. I left. And you start with those boxes with food.

His eyes followed her and a sigh, I began unpacking the contents of the box. One contagious song and spun in the language and it's probably good that the store was empty.

I told that is better to sing differently. That's good.

Rocky... can the same time and effectively appear.

— Tell me, why do I have this? Do you really like it? You're worth more than that... it is not necessary to devote yourself to this place, look at yourself, you're sick, Adrian, you need to rest. I know this is useless, but after a few hours I'll take you home. The kid will also be pleased that you will be home earlier than usual. And while we spend time together. You do something to help? Don't say "no". I find it easier to peretaskat heavy bags than you back problems then we just need. Let me show you where to drag. Don't worry, Polly took the baby while I'm with you. I have no doubt that you would be here. I hope no moron to you here will no longer go, not rude, and nowhere is declining?

— Comes, of course. And I wouldn't call him a scumbag. On the contrary, this type is really cute... strong... and his trademark jokes. A-Ah... And he declines. We have it by mutual consent. And I'm happy that this type of my husband... Well, seriously, anyone suspicious I have not seen. What? — I wound her arms round his neck. Well, I need to be, right? One on hand I generally will rise if anything? And you have time.

Rocky helped me with the rest of the bags gave a kiss and left. Yes, and I was not bored. Almost to the end of my work day the store was filled with people, some bought pet feed and so on, and someone is just not resolved on this, however for one young man I found the right words. and he took with him two small turtles. To be more precise, I told him some history of our own with rocky. Our babies and the big man would also love food and new toys, but today I didn't want to do it, because you'd have to carry it all not at close distance. Husband it is unlikely that today she would meet me, if his exhausted son. And bag today I haven't brought any, so that there bag, I jumped out without a jacket. And for good reason. Lately the nights are so cold.

Latest young girl left the walls of the pet shop near seven hours, and I also began to gather home, but rather while I was waiting for rocky. It became colder, and I shivered. At the gym leaning on the car, watched a small company of men, and they soon headed toward me. Moms. I was also a little crazy, so now these... rocky, honey, where are you?

— Lady, don't want to come with us? We promise to sweeten your evening leisure. From afar it seemed to us that miss you.

— And you... you don't want health problems? Leave me alone for good.

— With character. Believe me, lady, we'll take you all the insolence.

At the same moment I was pressed against the wall with such force that even a very palpable hit his shoulder blade. Now it will be a big bruise.

— And my husband will beat you the last teeth and brains. Although, on a second I got excited. Let me through or I'll start screaming.

— Calm down, buddy, it seems to be the wife Balboa aloud said one of them, — the hell-is it us?

— Thank God at least one good head. Felt, rest of mind God gave.

But it didn't stop it. He just smiled, said that he doesn't care whose, I wife, and grabbed me by the neck, squeezing it out so I coughed. So hard, but I struggled to hold back her tears, but at some point they are so treacherous gushed from his eyes, and began to breathe even harder. I was released only when the entire street heard the noise from our bike. Of course, rocky didn't see it all, but he quickly came to the desired conclusion. Kissing me, giving me his jacket and telling to turn away, rocky decided to deal with them differently.

— Of course, it can't cope with three people, but one of you definitely not be good. You guys would have pity on his friend and...

I really said it, turning away and crossing her arms. And yet we will never be able to solve problems in a civilized way, without using muscles. In General, I was pleased. Except it for me, no one ever stood up, even my brother. From that scoundrel of words of gratitude-it is almost not heard, and rocky the complete opposite. And now I was really scared to turn around to look at what is happening, but brute, I was already turned around, but his hands appeared on my shoulders, made me linger. But not for long.

— I think I already said that will not allow anyone to hurt you. And so it is with everyone. We will return to this story at night and is home now.

He corrected me on his jacket and handed a motorcycle helmet. Seconds hesitation and wearing a helmet, I sat back and as always, hold fast to him. Well busy same day...


	5. Chapter 5

We came home when it was dark now and, frankly, I was very hungry, but I hardly have energy left to cook dinner. My happiness and surprise dinner was ready, and after eating we finally spent time together as a family. Watching cartoons before bed too tired baby, and he fell asleep. All this, of course, wonderful, but I felt that my husband and I both are tired of the routine. Well, need to move him to the room and rocky was ahead of me with this, giving my hands the TV remote. Now for some reason I remembered my dream, and today I just drink before sleep the sleeping pills, because another night like that I simply will not survive. Quickly cleaned up, taking from the chest the pill and pouring water, I went up to our room and left the glass on the nightstand. Then I stood at the mirror, trying to consider the consequences of hitting the wall. Well, a bruise. So I had arranged, a little touch me — you will immediately see the trail, and this guy pushed me with such force that a bruise for a month did not come. Well at least mark on the neck is not as noticeable, I can easily mask it with some beads.

— Anything-about yourself. Where are you managed?

I turned and saw rocky, but he quickly launched his back to me, I didn't have time to answer him.

— These bastards have to do something?

— Choose, please, expressions. No. I... I... myself. I was down to take a little food, but the stairs were a bit slippery so I... But I'm not hurt. Nonsense.

And for the neck something strange. I just do not see? Everything else seems intact, said the husband, holding my chin, teeth doing his thing. With them, I'll handle this her way, but later. Today, I see you made the right decision. Sleeping pill is exactly what you need now. You're so tired, you should sleep. You don't have to dwell on their fears. By the way, I forgot to say, tomorrow arrives Tony, get in touch with Gloria and take the day off.

— I think it's too much. I'll be home by noon. When exactly will it arrive?

In the second half of the day.

— See, I can kill several birds with one stone: I'll help Gloria at the pet store and then cook something tasty at home. Please note that I will have time to practice, and maybe tomorrow I regret to say, but... Tomorrow you can do whatever you want to me. But please, in the aisles reasonable. Don't forget that I'm a woman. Fragile, weak, defenseless woman. Okay. You talked me into it. No work. Only fresh air and exercise. But for an hour I go there just look.

A little warped and giving my blessed a kiss, I washed down the pill with water and dived under the covers. Some ten minutes and I already didn't understand everything he tells me, but I felt like my neck splash hot breath, and his hands are on my waist, holding me to him.

The morning began with the barking of Butkus. He raised us with rocky on his feet in area eight in the morning. He was accustomed to Jogging and, most likely, hinted at the fact that the time has come. To be precise, the fully awakened just me. Rocky just chuckled and patted me on the shoulder, clearly hinting that tonight he's with it will not run. Well, I'm sure to remember my Italian stallion. Panov him in the side, I got out of bed, stretching and yawning. Bringing himself into a more awake appearance, dressed in a comfortable Jogging and work clothes, I called the dog over. But we ran our usual route, although at first he pulled me in the direction I with great difficulty managed to stop him. The destination for today — the pet store. Yes, that's the one where I took it away. It seems that Gloria is already there. Strangely, her time today in the afternoon.

— Good morning. What's wrong with you? You've come too early. Want to trade? You see, you're not alone. Hey, big guy.

— I'm glad to see you, Gloria. Honestly, I would like to warn you, I won't be here for another few days. I don't feel well, and rocky is going through. A sense of duty and responsibility has brought me here, I'll help you now while he's still not awake.

— That yesterday you were kind of weird. Look, Adrian, you would go along with the Butkus home. The Rock knows that you're here, both a good thrashing will register. I can handle it. And thanks for the help with the store. Since the day you came back here, it's even somehow revived or something.

— I'm glad to be useful at least somewhere. I can't do anything else, and constantly in the four walls... it's not for me. I think somewhere deep down, rocky gets it but somehow always says the same thing. He himself is engaged in advertising and wants to prove that it does not pull on the ring. Don't know, I wouldn't return, and that he is not dead, share his interest. Maybe my body is just not used to such physical activity. Still, I'm not a boxer but a simple woman. Well, you really don't need my help, I will go.

The damn pills. From them was a crack head, but thanks to the dog who is not used to the quiet and peaceful walks, I got a much needed boost and set a new record. Ten minutes. Ten. The usual step is much longer. Half an hour to an hour.

The wall clock showed ten o'clock, and all members of our family has already had Breakfast. Appetite absolutely was not, and I decided to replace Breakfast swimming in a big hope that rocky does not come in the yard, in order to control how fast I do it, correct me breathless, and then be sure to follow the reproach that it is not the most appropriate clothing for swimming. Not once recall the neighbors, who will definitely be staring at me. Somehow today angered me the most is this. I even stopped and came up to him, leaning on pristupom.

And it tells me the man who washes his car shirtless, who's staring crowd of women and simply undresses eyes. Although, there has to remove there is nothing. And I'm not talking about the fact that they brazenly hang on your neck and ask permission for a kiss on the cheek.

— Adrian, what kind of conversations? You have to go for the gusto my tongue. And in General, stop the chatter, work. Five more times. And faster. Chats she comes up with all sorts of nonsense. Come on.

— Mom is preparing for the match-revenge for you? — was heard from the baby. Rocky picked him up.

— Yes, perhaps. Honey, do you mind sparring?

— What about? Want me to completely ruin? I then made a joke, and I think I was talking about training in the aisles reasonable, but not about what our creed arranged. And don't distract me with your chatter, better bring me a towel. I'll make something if Tony will come earlier than promised, and then you will help me to wear gloves.

Ten minutes left for drying hair, dressing up, and then I finally ended up in the kitchen thinking what to cook, but afraid that I will not do it, I called and called for help, Mary Ann. Together, we managed for a few hours and then she drove off about his business, saying that more will come and something will talk to me, talk about something important. Very interesting. So that's that, and intrigue this person knows. Must say that lately she's been acting really weird, like her worried about something. And Apollo we have not visited for a few days. I'm starting to miss his nickname for me in this house no-one calls. Unless my husband, but not often. Well, okay, I'll stay out of their relationship and family, I would be in their to restore order. All the things we don't like people. And I caught myself thinking that I too often change. What can I do? If you could train in a housecoat if this sport was not. Shorts and tight tank top — exactly what I was comfortable to do.

Having kissed the baby, who was engaged in painting in the living room, I went out into the yard. After all, what is a good home. And no hall is not needed. Something here has already been arranged. I don't really know how to jump on the rope and didn't understand why should I need it. It had rocky, this exercise affected the impact, and speeds, at the same time strengthens the muscles of the legs. Well, if I must, I must. My job is to dutifully perform the task, since I volunteered last night. And pulled me for the language. I called rocky almost as soon as I started jumping. He landed near me and began to observe. I have long worked, and as soon as I was able to increase speed, legs treacherously intertwined with a rope. Hell.

— Take your time. Everything works, just needs time. Let me show you once more.

he took from my hands the rope and again started to do it. Damn, those jumps are like hypnosis. After a minute, rocky with crashing, dropped it on the floor.

— Almost gets crushed.

I asked you to go away, you know to be during this at close range is unsafe. Another half hour and then work on your punches right. Start with ten jumps. Although... for you it's damn hard, and don't have to pretend I'm not blind. Screw the rope. Bring gloves. In recent times you were waiting for some shady types, it would be nice if you can stand up for myself if suddenly I will not be next.

And what I like. I asked the little boy to bring me gloves from the dresser, and then, rocky helped me get them on. They are so uncomfortable to do anything. But I loved to thresh this bag, it calmed him down and distracted me. Now he was holding my left hand so I didn't try to beat it.

I want to beat the other hand. What are you looking at me? Maybe I'm this... whatever... a southerner.

— Well, try. You know what I always say Mickey? He will break it for me.

Somehow, this made me laugh. I fucking missed Mickey... his death is very painful impact on all of us. But later my left arm was free, and my husband long admired the fact that I know how to growl. What's the big deal? Oh, these boxers how many interesting things can be noted in the normal beating of the pear. Looks like I got carried away, just do not notice how in our yard a car came out of creed. Apollo brought Tony, who haven't decided where to stop. Behind them was Mary Ann, tall tsokaya heels on the pavement. Favorite nickname and applause.

— What the hell is this? — Tony's eyes suddenly widened. Of course I have changed since our last meeting.

— That's my girl!

Rocky hung on my shoulder towel, making it clear that it was time to finish. After a vain attempt to remove hair from the face, I gave guests a friendly smile. But Mary Ann still bothered me and I knew that she wanted something to tell me. Getting rid of the gloves, I wanted to go into the house, but a female voice stopped me.

We need to talk. Let's take a walk! The conversation that neither is confidential.

I nodded in agreement, apologized to all, and departed with Mrs. creed. Five minutes or seven we walked in complete silence until she decided to speak first. Just starting it a little too far away.

— Tell, please, and Apollo came to you in the last two days? I don't know it the night before, stayed out all night, and yesterday came almost at midnight. Constantly withdraws to some common cause with rocky, but what can be the case at this time? You have a small child. Or is he not lying? Adrian, please tell me the truth.

— Dark something your creed. Just... just last night my rocky had a late night out, and yesterday some thugs to scare me began at the store, he met me and then we almost immediately went to sleep. Well, you don't get worked up, maybe something happened, he solves the problem, and you decided not to get involved?

— Maybe he just found someone else? If so, it is very painful. Because we have children...

I think she even sobbed. But I refused to believe that Apollo could do with it, perhaps I should talk to him. Although, I'm not one of those who climbs into other people's privacy. Of course, if I'd ask.

— Yes, it's all foolishness. All you will definitely get better. Now let's go back to the house. And tomorrow, if you want to go through the shops. In life many things are happening, we need to unwind. Come on.


	6. Chapter 6

Until the evening, Mary Anne was so unlike me, I watched her, noticing how she eschews a spouse, unfortunately, I didn't know how to help her, and to speak with Apollo decided tomorrow morning when he will come to us for training. If you will come. We have them couple to the car, and Tony stayed with us. Somehow, I didn't want to share their experiences with rocky, and then I promised to be silent. But strange as my husband noticed, he gave me a hug the waist from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. I hate it when he does it in such moments I start to forget about everything.

— Honey, I've been watching you all day today, and I'm worried about you. You said something to Polly? I go and punch him in kindred? By the way, where he...

— No, no, Polly has absolutely nothing to do with it. Just today was a hard day. I'm tired. Very tired, I'm going to sleep early tonight.

— I already knew that you're good at lying and now the truth. Okay, the poll has nothing to do with anything, but that's up to your conversation with Mary Anne, you're even smiling, despite the fact that I squeezed you dry of this training. What are you talking about? Tell me you'll feel better. Well, you want me to cheer? Do you remember why the cow bell?

Yes, Yes... because her horns are worthless. Rock, I turned to face him, smiled through all its thirty two. So that's that, and to hide the experiences behind a smile I've learned. — All right. We just decided to go shopping tomorrow. It's cold, let's go inside.

I pulled free from his embrace drove home our beloved dog, and then went to brew a fresh pot of coffee. The kid was already asleep, Polly, too, disappeared, with me just our guest and husband. They were discussing something, and I didn't follow why I need other people's conversations? Moreover, judging by the gestures, they discuss Boxing and this was a sore subject, well, if you take the fact that he is still talking about working in a pet store. How he misses the ring. But nothing. It will pass. In the end, it's time to give way to young guys.

— Mrs. Balboa... I am Tony.

— Adrian. You can just Adrian! And you were, and that to me kind of awkward.

Must say I was quite surprised finding you in the afternoon for this exciting activity. Remember, you difficult given the presence in the training and... even participate in all this madness... Or who will lead?

— And you about it. I just share with my husband his interest, what's unusual about that? Don't understand. And you surely noticed, I've been watching it all that was involved. By the way, it helps me be in shape, I sometimes forget about her figure. It is better to let it exhaust me, rather than turns your head to mush. And I now need it for self defense. I work, at least the Rock against. Maybe he was ashamed that his wife once again came back to where he started, but I can't do anything else and I really want to work. But don't worry about it. The area of the pet shop is not the most calm, and rocky can't be always be there to protect me from any noobs. And a lot of them. That's where a lot of them. Glued that bow to something, though, and I know who I am. My face often lights up in the Newspapers a couple of times I even took off rocky for the cover, well... not for anybody not a secret that I Balboa! And it is even weird... weird that I pay attention to these guys. I'm sort of not particularly good with beauty, a perfect figure, a wardrobe, and was wondering why the hell I needed someone, but everything turned out differently... bolted to the wall so that still back went out. Aw...

I stopped short, catching his glance rocky. On the last sentence for some reason I turned to them, although I stood back, watching the cooking. I was hoping that he did not give my words a special value, I poured the coffee pots and put the Cup in front of Tony and spouse. Pouring a bit of this invigorating drink and myself, I sat across from them, smiling from ear to ear. He really seems to not understand or just do not want to chastise me in public. In any case, now he is silent. We exchanged the latest news, Tony even mentioned that I should think about a Boxing match, and my pious act as a coach. Of course, this is just a joke. At some point he even reminded me of Mickey.

Later we gave our friend in one of the rooms, or rather I did, and rocky went into the shower, sending to hell the delicacy. Apparently, he was a shower more than me, since he slammed the bathroom door right before my nose. But after fifteen minutes the turn to me, and I don't know what they were discussing while I was gone, but when I came out, drying the hair with a towel in the house was already quiet, it seems, they finished and left. I quietly went into the room and really did not have time even to close the door, as were pressed to the wall, the husband literally loomed over me, enveloping my neck hot breath, both hands leaning against the wall, he probably wanted me to finally feel cornered. Again, a very palpable hit, I'm a little twisting, and then tried to escape, but rocky gently took me by the shoulders, denying this possibility. Just look at the guy.

— Not only that didn't let me into the shower ahead of him, so still...

— Well I'm offered to go with me, but you refused. Believe me, I would be very careful with your back, — he grinned, giving me a kiss on the neck.

Really? Oh... and don't boxers from the women's legs ever get tired? What are you, really? It's you I begin to disturb, Rock. Do not... not... well, we have an in house guest and... it is ugly... we'll Wake the baby. Better see what's on the back, a large bruise?

— Since last night nothing has changed. And I did not understand a bit, you bolted to the wall or you're in the store, getting food, crashed?

Yes... you scored! Painful, slammed, if you want to know. You're so yesterday, gutted them, and if else to know about it... I decided to hold back... okay, enough, go to sleep. And forget about them! Just think, he was waiting for me, already had. And more than once. I'm even glad it did, whatever I said earlier. In this many advantages. Well, I guess. If I'm still stick, so I'm still... not such a dried apricot on a background with younger girls. The same ones who ask you for permission to kiss on the cheek. I do not know there is reason for jealousy. What do you think, should I be jealous of him, huh? Although, I think I'm worse though over two times. Thirty-three... a good age, right? Not for professional sports, of course, but I don't have to.

— Beautiful! The most beautiful age and not invent tales, there are no girls.

Off his shoulders with his hands, I took off my robe and approached the mirror, trying to examine the bruise, and there's really nothing had changed. If this track don't touch, it actually will not make themselves known, but it is unlikely I will succeed, because of work, training and my husband is not going anywhere. It's hard to resist, and I had no idea how he manages so deftly to turn my mind. I hate him for it! We fell asleep pretty quickly and I didn't even drink the night sleeping pills, hoping that it will not be needed. But it was very silly of me, it was silly not to foresee that the nightmares plaguing me in that day, will not make themselves felt today. I woke up as soon as I saw the bloodied face of a spouse and put their hands in the hair. Well, as you can? Is seen on the ring sight will now bother me for the rest of your life? Sighing, I kissed rocky on the cheek and settled next, soon feeling his hands on your waist.

— I thought you took a sleeping pill...

— I no longer need. I was assured that you need to get rid of fears, and she was using pills. Enough.

— PA-a-a-p! — was heard from the baby, who ran to our room. He made us instantly to awaken.

— You told me the tale until the end. Went-I.

Rocky stifled a yawn and took a sitting position, trying to cheer up a bit.

— Oh, you read the baby stories. And I you last read when I was six months pregnant. It is somehow ugly, aren't you, baby?

— Yes!

— Ugly! — I repeated, playfully clasping his neck with his elbow. — You're going to read our little book, eh? You read well!

— And you're good at lying. And someone definitely had less lying in a coma. I read, among other things. And you use prohibited methods.

Well, I'm below the belt you don't beat down not sent.

Why not just do it for the sake of the baby at two in the morning.

After seeing their eyes, I sank down on the pillow, thinking can be really worth to drink for the night sleeping pills? Quickly coming to the desired conclusion, I washed down the pill with water and after ten minutes were sound asleep, completely without thinking.

Butkus woke us up with rocky in the morning around ten o'clock, and, judging by the fact that my husband had not planned to go up, it means that run with him will have me again. My nice little doggie. He heard the snoring. What? He fell asleep again or especially pretending to not running with Butkus. But in any case, I have to get up and make Breakfast to feed all the men of this house. I was very confused by the bandura, which stood on my side, she simply does not give me the opportunity to get out of bed. And even now. How interesting for me to climb over him so as not to Wake? Although he is so soundly asleep that not even feel. Hell, if not today, they pushed this thing back, I could do it. Reaching for the last time, I held my breath and began to climb over the soundly sleeping stallion, but slipped, fell on top of him, still trying in vain to shake off the blanket. Rocky's eyes flew open, he blankly looked at me.

— Hey... where are you running away from me again?

— Good morning! M-m-m, for lovers, of course.

I already wanted to continue his journey, but he pulled my hand, forcing me again to come down upon him and captured my lips in a kiss. His hands boldly slid down the waist. He's crazy. Here at any moment someone to come, but judging from what we both experienced over the last six months, we have no surprise. I tried to pull away and get up, but fate has deprived me of this possibility, deepening the kiss, making me smile through it. Unexpectedly for us the door to the room opened with a rumble, the doorway seemed to Apollo. Judging by his expression, he was surprised. Just look at the contented face of this stud, he's put me in an awkward position in front of the other. What was even more unexpected, he quickly threw me back onto my side of the bed. I think I have deja vu.

Nothing happened, we just... knock it!

— If you want to be alone, so I would have said. You're a... and I have nothing against that.

I think he laughs. God, they drive me crazy.

— Are you crazy? We don't exercise, I didn't even think about it.

— Trust me, creed, he thought. But I'm not fingers do. Living with a boxer, the main thing to understand is that women weaken legs, hence the balance problem. Interestingly, your that rocky Marciano had the same problem?

— I don't remember so much his wife weighed. Almost got me crushed. What did you eat for dinner baby? Hey, don't hit me, I'm fragile.

Well, I'm sure to remember my Italian stallion. He waited until creed hidden behind the door, I reached for the Bathrobe, and then hastily moved through the man, tugging the nightie. This whole situation has caused me laughter, and our friend at the door also laughed out loud.

— I will make you choose the food, which is less than the mole itself, you understand? Crazy heavy!

Masochist looking, all my fights, sitting in the first row. You'll practice with us?

I can't, I have plans. I'll be back, and in a few rounds in the pool. But without you. Don't even bother to come and chase me. Don't think I'll be able to train. Disturbs me something, but I don't want to talk to you about all this. I'll check with Mary Ann... and then with Creed. After will tell you everything, it will just be too ugly. Secrets are not mine.

I can't cook nothing would be able to surprise the heavyweights, Tony and brother and son, Mary Ann came for me an hour and a half, and we left to conquer the Philadelphia stores, leaving our boxers and Tony alone with the sport. In my opinion, they are not reconciled, I think I even heard a few not the most beautiful compliments that they bestowed each other. They all looked at each other, and I just sighed sadly. I guess they last a good noise. I can't believe that their family begins to disintegrate. I could not imagine that someday rocky will behave similarly. No, I even think about it could not. Now I tried to change the subject more interesting for both of us, it is true, then Mary Ann began to share with me their experiences. Hell, why did she even think that he is cheating on her, and how she managed to reassure me? One more word and I'll go crazy. We need urgently to understand all this until these two have ruined their relationship permanently. So it is impossible. I couldn't stay away just because Mary Ann is my only friend, and she is not for this as I nursed my husband after fights, it's not watched as he was beaten in the ring. Perhaps she does not pass it through themselves, as do I, but in any case, this does not mean that after all this, it is possible to do so. She doesn't deserve. Yes no woman deserves such attitude. Doesn't deserve to he lied to her. I think here it is necessary to let the heavy artillery. Not for seduction, so, for a change. They, of course, necessary always and all. Even I, though I am not a fan. Think it instilled in me Mary Ann when you came into my wardrobe is a black Jersey dress, which I still hate to pull over. He even rocky had not seen. I'll leave it for a rainy day, on a day when we shall pick up for each other exactly the same compliments. Honestly, it were these words... I like even his horse is not heard, he is quite the chatterbox. Though why was that? So he left... for that I love him. Even alone in the dressing room, I continued to listen Mary Ann who handed me the blouse and continued to complain about disregard for himself.

— You know how frustrating? I means he this, that, and he. he... sleeping with someone. Are you listening to me? Beige blouse? Here you go. Hands still spreading.

I slightly moved the curtain, looking at her. Maybe I thought I heard? It is unlike the Apollo.

— Hit or something? Completely gone mad. Wait. You've lost me. And don't tell you if he really hit you, it is unlikely that I'm talking. And, you in this sense. Well, everyone has their own methods of reconciliation. Can I ask you something? Why do you think he's cheating on you? This is a very serious accusation. Well, what has been missing for a few days. Little did he cases. I certainly don't condone it, but you have no right to blame him... look, I talk to him? Well, what I can't stand to watch you torture yourself so.

— No, it is not necessary to talk to him. I don't want you to get involved.

We had a long conversation, walking down the street with acquired purchases. And I still felt uncomfortable in the company that we have at home, so I invited Mary Ann to your specialty coffees. Honestly, if I was with her, they will not get me to train with them. I'm usually for it, but when it happens... it will be difficult to concentrate, and rocky will be angry. We used a taxi to get home faster. Although we would still nobody noticed. I was greeted by only Butkus, the rest were busy. Great! Here they are... gentlemen-fighters.

Well, now I'm gonna say something.

She gave me his load and went to the Creed. What kind of woman? Run, run in their high heels I carried the packages into the house and went to him. Rocky and Tony shot me a look as if demanding an explanation. I just put a finger to her lips, trying to get closer to Apollo and Mary Anne. I almost stood between them, trying to stop the already started a scandal.

— I'm sick already on your box, okay?! I hate it.

— And I your Jogging in the morning!

— Damn bastard!

— Bitch!

— And your friends know how you thank me for what I nurse you back to health after your fights? He cuckolded me!

What are you talking about, crazy?

— What, the truth?

— Quietly, quietly, you both crazy?! I stood between them, arms outstretched to the sides, like a judge in the Boxing ring. — Calm down. Break, I say! Rocky, give me a towel. All is all, a white towel thrown.

— I said I shouldn't have come. It's not a good idea. Thank you for keeping me company.

She quickly took their purchases and... threw them into the car creed. Think Apollo forgot to think about is not very good to complete discussions, and when recovered, she was sitting in the driver's seat. Still, it's risky. Creed was about to say something, but Mary Anne just shot him a withering look and quickly pulled the key from the ignition, leaving behind only dust. This woman left. I left on the car creed. This made me laugh. Loud laughter, when I was in the house. But I soon became more serious. I disassembled the purchase, and suddenly in my head came a thought that I drove by myself all the time. Dressed, I went out into the air, searching look rocky. I needed help with gloves, so as to wear them on their own is impossible. Still the bandages... I have long searched for the paws until I noticed that they have a creed. Terrible day. Winding bandages Boxing is an art, which rocky owned in perfection.

Rock, well, why so difficult? Maybe without the bandages? Why should they? So much time...

Well, first, they kind of prolong the "life" gloves, otherwise you would have long since killed them. And most importantly, reduce the likelihood to injure the brush. Sorry, but your manicure flew... Hey, what's up her butt? I thought they all find out.

It seems, rocky is also worried about this situation. Well, still, even a little, and all this became known to all the neighbors.

— I'll check it out, don't worry. Finish. Thank you! And I will swim with you after lunch. I think training in the company Tony will be useful to you, and I need to talk to Apollo. Very.

I playfully punched him in the jaw area, just as he once to me, preparing to fight, and went to the Creed.

I hope you don't mind. Feet slightly higher. We need to talk. Come on, tell me why you come home so late, and why Mary Ann thinks you're cheating on her?

I did not ask anything more, deciding to listen and not interrupt. But they could start to do something else, but they prefer the box and without realizing it, tied me love to all of this. But sometimes I think the pet store I would have been more useful than here and now, with his heavyweights, but I admit I like the beat Boxing paws day by day.


	7. Chapter 7

Mrs. stallion, you will come to work in silence, and if you decide to talk, then let's change the subject. Tell me what you were doing with a stallion when I came to you.

God, now this ambiguous situation is to embarrass me to the end of life. Isn't he supposed to knock? In the end, we do allow ourselves in the morning, things like that. But only when rocky moves workout. But now it's not about us, but about what does this type?

— No, we're going to talk about it. Yes, it has no tears will not look. You like to harass her?

— Okay. What gave you that crazy? Yes, it's all a lie. In a sense,...

— I heard what she shouted you ten minutes earlier. I'd listen to it all the time until we went shopping. Dark something you, creed! If you do something with someone was... admit it. Tell her it is too late. Until it ruined your relationship completely. You have two children, if suddenly it comes to divorce, how are you going to explain to them? After all, they are still quite tiny. And what will happen when he is sixteen years old? And you know what, if rocky did something similar, I would never have forgiven me. Never! I'd break his nose with my right punch. What? Nose — his erogenous zone. As actually eyes. What are you looking at? Cheating is a betrayal. That is the ultimate betrayal. Don't know how after that do you love? This is not goodbye. Except for a couple things... but this is my point of view. Do you hear what I'm saying? Can I kick your ass? No well, okay? I talk to him, and he... what?

— I'm confused, you see, miss buck?

— Well, of course. You have long been all the brains on one side. And raise your legs above already. He got confused. If I could just put yourself in my place or on her. I want to help. Although... I'm not going to climb into your soul, in your relationship, I just want to warn you that this whole situation could end in tears.

And still, it's none of your business, we'll handle it.

Yes, you are certainly right. It's not my business, but your wife is my friend. The only. I'm a misanthrope. In some way. A shy misanthrope. You know what it is with me at all?

— Adrian, you didn't bite, huh? — he looked at me and took Boxing paws.

We talked and talked until, until he brought me out of myself. I have nerves of steel, since I watched all the fights of man, but the phrase creed instantly destroy all my barriers. Today he tested my right for yourself. In order not to repeat my triumph, I already went to the house, but rocky stopped me trying to ask.

— Take off the gloves.

— What happened?

— Take off the gloves, I beg you. You too embedding? Hell, take them out!

Under my withering look he took off my gloves and rushed into the room with a roar slamming the door. I dressed in the first thing that fell out of the closet, at least put makeup on and went down the stairs, smiling baby, something draws in his album. Taking the cream jacket, I walked out, noticing that my heavyweights and Tony approached my beloved brother, holding a bottle of beer in his hands. Probably talking about me. Of course, now a long time will remember the shock and my lectures. And it will survive, the main thing to restrain myself and not allocate the adrenaline.

— Adrianna is an idiot. Head one void. Listen to her more. I said that she's sometimes so annoying that I could beat up her soul?

I noticed that rocky was tense from his words, but personally I have not heard anything new. I hope the Rock will keep. Chatter Polly is not worth it...

— And you get it. You have two ways to calm the woman can fight or tell a story that would bring her either to hysteria or to coma. Creed, talk to your brother believe me, Polly will teach you phrases which will bring Mary Ann to this state. Just for effect, you'll have to make a baby with her.

I forgot when my brother thanked me for something or complimented. He just never shuts up, I owe it all to him. Just because he raised me because he is my brother. And I remember that he is my brother. I always care about him, and nothing he doesn't have to. As soon as I came in sight of creed, he pretended that does not notice me. Well, I'm glad. Not becoming more to talk to any one present, I pointedly withdrew, loudly banging his heels on the stone path. Rocky called after me, but I just sped up, literally running away from him. Still in heels, I run slower, although I speak it almost perfectly. To me, a humble worker of the pet store, to compete with a professional boxer, and besides heels? Damn, how fast he runs. He managed to grab me so that I couldn't even move. Hands, at least.

— Wait, wait. Yes do not twitch you. Well, where are you, where are you going?

— You there seems to be trained? Here you go ... let me go, or I'll hit you, Rock.

— Let's really look at things? You can't resist me. First, you're not in that position. Second, you don't have so much health and strength. And third...

But we are not in the ring, I'm not going to follow these stupid rules. I could below the belt hit. Damn, really stupid. Stupid, because I wanted to help a friend deal with family problems... please leave me alone, one Creed, and tell him that I'm not going to mind my own business, and let's not even asked to give him advice.

What the hell is this, can you explain to me? And where you are going?

I'll be on the track! Do not walk behind me, snorted, trying to escape from his embrace.

The jacket is put on, it's getting cold already, ' he grinned, smacking kiss me on the cheek, and released.

And that's all? That's all he could tell me now? His concern knows no bounds. Feeling his piercing gaze, I quickly disappeared from his sight. Inside was growing some kind of lump of resentment, but rocky I wasn't mad, because he is not at fault. He's not grossing me out, but Apollo could understand, although I fully support a friend. It was hard for me to digest the new information, and I came to a place where it is usually rocky, when he's hard. I'm afraid that nothing he showed me this place. It's so peaceful here, so quiet and the air is so fresh. By the way, down to the rails, I sometimes run through this railway with Butkus, it's his favorite route through my husband. But I didn't know that there is such a wonderful place. After standing here for two hours, maybe three, I forced myself to get out of here. I went towards the pet store. I spent the whole day there was not a sense of responsibility took me up. Most likely, Gloria today finished work earlier than usual, and if she is, you won't mind my presence, because she can not cope alone. There was no one inside, but the massacre, which staged there, made me freeze in the doorway and even to open his mouth in surprise. What the hell happened here? What is this, a Boxing match held? All right, Gloria will kill me. Yes, this week will not clean. And the animals? I quickly inspected the pet store, checking out all our Pets on the spot, if not, it is Gloria exactly I live will not peel off. Will have to remove it all and start remembering who it is we are so annoy that hurt our pet store. Most likely, this damage did those scumbags who hurt so much pinned me to the wall. Just how did they get here? But, by the way, I caught myself thinking that the door was not closed and as time was not quite later, Gloria probably went out to eat, and the door just slammed. Part bags had to peretaskat in the basement just because they bothered to clean up all this debris and shrapnel. But exactly until, until I heard a motorcycle rumble. Where only he knows I'm here? No, he can't see that I am lifting this much weight. He said something, standing on the street, but I couldn't heard, but clearly understood that he wants to get to me. And in a minute came the blow of God, he broke the lock. I now definitely over.

— Baby, come on, I know you're here. The scent of your vanilla perfume that smell is not vanilla, it's not messed up. Come out and tell me what it all means. Adria-a-B. Here you are. Well, will you explain yourself? And hurry, I saw your partner.

— I don't know what happened here, but I know that if I won't clean it until the arrival of Gloria — she'll kill me. What? And she saw you? Great! Rock, help me, please.

— Okay, I'll try!

Rocky ran a hand over my cheek, smiled and with his thumb rubbed my lipstick. Then he literally ripped my blouse so that half of buttons with their usual dings scattered over the floor.

— I think I'm going to punch you. This is my new blouse, what have you done, rocky. How ... how am I home go something like this?

He took my chin and pulled into a kiss. Oh Yes, found time, and before I hugged him as the door to the pet store again with a roar opened. We saw Gloria. A whisper telling me to go and wait for him the bike, he threw me on the shoulders of my cream jacket and nudged towards the exit. They spoke briefly, but I managed to freeze, probably, this jacket is too easy. And when rocky came to me with a smug smile on his face, gave me his. I wonder what he told her that she didn't even make a sound?

Thanks, that helped! But... what did you say?

I said that you and your pet have sex. Funny, isn't it? Okay, grab a helmet and hop in.

— W... W-what? You told her... what?

— Relax and don't worry, Gloria won't tell anyone provided that you are there tomorrow will put things in order. And the damage of the blouse offset by a delicious coffee in the morning. By the way, you promised to swim with me, remember?

— Oh, no. No, — I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest — coffee is too easy. Perhaps you can help me tomorrow. Food will just choose. Button bad eating one in which little moths. I guess I'll have to buy one. If this poor woman will cough, you will crack her shell. Just kidding, of course. You gonna help or want me to carry gravity? I am too weak for this. I am very, very weak.

— That is the day you almost sent Apollo to the knockout, and now want to make me believe that you are weak? Okay, sit down. Just grab this. Come on. And Yes, creed was gone, and Polly apologize. I promise, I will.

He'll apologize as well. You don't mind, I'm used to and it does not take offense. He is constantly unhappy with me, and you, by the way, too. But he's my brother, I love him, and I don't want you to fight for me using physical force. I am of course very nice, but... all silent. Go.

We arrived pretty quickly, and if he continues to give me a ride, driving at that speed, our child will be an orphan. Hell, it was the last time I sat with him on the motorcycle. We almost crashed and he just laughed. He really funny? I removed his helmet nervously blowing the hair that treacherous climb straight in the eye. Some kind of nightmare week.

— Take off your clothes!

— What about? No, rocky, cold. I will not, do not want.

— I'll warm you up, but too late. I promise I will cheer up and warm. And a couple of slices you need.

— Warm? Ho-Ho, you can't afford it. I say it is very expensive.

— Where did you learn this kind of smut? Tony — he left our guest's jacket, which he pulled from me and while he appreciated the look of my new look, rock grabbed me in his arms and threw him in the pool. I don't even have time to recover and come up for air, and he cried out with a "Banzai" to me. Yes, I wanted him to swim, but not like this. Who knew that the weather so drastically change? Although the day was very hot. Sick still not enough. Of course, he is doing everything possible, if only I didn't go to the pet store, but this is too much. And since I'm here — a couple of circles I do. Day one, I need to unload.

— With your breath something, and over speed need to work on.

Of course my breath something, I froze. I am very, very cold. And if I suddenly get ill — to the doctor, I won't go, and he goes to the pet store to my part-time job instead of me. I simply turn life into a nightmare. He just doesn't know how sick I am. Making last lap, I got out of the water, Tony smiled and went into the house. Still, I did not give rest a situation that has become a problem in the family creed. Probably, my problem is that I take everything too close to heart. All the little things. And what really there to talk about the attacks rocky, who had me. Need to do something, otherwise this whole story will lead me either to a mental hospital or in a coma, and the second option is more real than the first. My body is not ready for such pressure different emotions. Rocky is sure to be on the side of Apollo, they're friends. Need something to do. You can wait for everything else will resolve itself. It is a pity that long. Because rocky is going to go. I'm in jail, and he was in the hospital, though in our case, rather the contrary.

Dressed in dry clothes and wrapped in a warm blanket, I sat down on the bed, combing her hair, but literally a minute later I jumped up, looking for a small neck scarf that I usually our with such blouses. Really, lost? No, maybe it's a gift from my husband. What will he think of me? He could be anywhere: in a pet store, somewhere on the bridge or in the yard. Rocky came into the room and immediately asked a timely question: "have you lost something?". He then asked me to guess where I lost my accessory. What we're going to play "guess the melody"? Why can't you just say so?

Was in my place... well there, right? I knew you will come there because you have nowhere else to put his thoughts in order. Don't lose, you're really going.

... Thank you!

I took from his hand his handkerchief, and was just about to kiss him in gratitude, but looked down, being a few millimeters from his face.

— But I hurt!

Playfully winking at him, I put the plaid on chairs and crawled under the covers, deciding not to wait until rocky is back here after a shower. I just pointedly turned away from him, making it clear that I will no longer talk to him. And I'd really like to rocky spoke with Creed, although both of us should not interfere in it. Let them understand.

These thoughts did not give me to sleep, so as soon as Rock came back, I had to cleverly pretend to be asleep, and when you hear a light snore, it is possible to think again about what happened. I frowned. Well, what is it?

The lights in our room went out, and soon I felt the waist of rocky's arm clutching me to him. With a sigh and a little toss of her head, I smiled. As well, he won't let me long to be mad at him.

— Oh, Yes, I know you also wanted to spit on his own principles... and I demand explanations in the morning, okay?

I only vaguely agreed with him, as the dream for a long time took me up. I was hoping that this night will be calm, that I don't Wake up with the heartbreaking cries and tears that will raise the entire house. Now I dismissed all bad thoughts, all the experiences and speculation. Now I understand why I can't sleep. They already drove me crazy. I'm too close to my heart was to accept anything. Although there is something I've always been like this, and rocky is right. My problem is this. But I can't help it, even though it absolutely not sleep. Should be, I could make a good psychologist, but I love animals. I love animals and if I had my way, I probably would have settled in the pet store. By the way about this place... I forgot... it's a mess. Nothing to do, I have to bring the workplace into shape and stop, finally, to think about what is none of my business.


End file.
